moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Rain Ocampo
Rain Ocampo '(portrayed by Michelle Rodriguez) is the tritagonist in ''Resident Evil. ''She is a member of the Umbrella special ops team commanded by One and the last member of the group to die. She is generally a tough-as-nails, headstrong young woman who doesn't take crap from anyone. She doesn't like to be seen as weak, but over the course of the film her emotional defences are all steadily broken. When Rain's team enters the Hive to deactivate the Red Queen, she and her teammate and close friend J.D. wait in the Dining Hall B with prisoner Matt Addison while One and the others go on ahead to the Queen's chamber. When the power cuts out, all the doors in the complex are unlocked and the zombified workers begin wandering the facility. Rain mistakes the first zombie to wander into the Dining Hall to be a survivor and goes to help her, only for the crazed woman to savagely bite her hand. She and J.D. then shoot the deranged woman, only she doesn't fall down. It's only until Rain snaps her neck that she finally dies. Soon, Rain and her comrades are surrounded by the undead and a firefight ensues. When J.D. manages to open a locked door, he is pulled in by a group of zombies on the other side. Rain tries to help him but gets bitten again before she is pulled away by Kaplan. She is powerless to do anything and looks in despair as J.D. perishes. The survivors are briefly separated but regroup inside the Red Queen's chamber, where they re-activate the computer in order to find another way out of the Hive. When they question the Queen about what happened, she explains the T-virus and its effects and how it was released. It is then that Rain realises that she is destined to turn into a zombie before too long, yet she tries to maintain her resolve and continues to struggle in order to save the rest of the group. She unfortunately gets bitten several more times down in the utility tunnels which accelerates her infection, and she is also forced to shoot her friend J.D. who has been reanimated by the virus. By the time the group make it back to the main research level, Rain is in bad shape and barely able to stand. After Spence betrays the group, he locks them inside a flooded lab. After watching Spencer getting mauled to death by the Licker, The Red Queen offers to release Matt and Alice, but only if they kill the infected Rain. Rain tosses a fire axe to Alice, but Alice refuses to do it, thinking that Rain can be cured with the anti-virus on the train platform. The door is unlocked thanks to Kaplan, who overloaded the Red Queen's mainframe with a remote killswitch. The survivors make it to the escape train and Rain is injected with the anti-virus as she defiantly whimpers her refusal to become a zombie. She then appears to lose consciousness and Alice - thinking she is about to turn - raises her gun to Rain's head. Rain suddenly awakes seconds later and grabs Alice's gun before she can pull the trigger, saying "I'm not dead yet." The train is then attacked by the mutated Licker and the group are struggling for their lives yet again. During the fight, Rain succumbs to the T-virus and turns into a zombie, then lunges at Matt. Matt shoots her in the head at point blank range, killing her instantly. Her dead corpse however manages to push a button that finally kills the Licker. She is last seen when Alice sadly looks at her dead corpse. Resident Evil: Retribution In the fifth ''Resident Evil film, two clones of Rain appear within the Umbrella Prime facility. As Ada Wong explains to Alice during the film, Umbrella selected fifty of their employees to serve as templates for the genetic models they used to populate their test environments and fill the ranks of their security forces. The two Rain clones have been dubbed '"Good Rain" (a minor protagonist) '''and '"Bad Rain". (the secondary antagonist). Good Rain Good Rain is one of the clone residents of Umbrella Prime's "Suburbia" test bed. Programmed to think she is an ordinary college student, she displays none of the bad-ass attitude of the original Rain. Early in the film, a test procedure is underway in Suburbia and the town is plagued by the Undead. Good Rain attempts to rescue a clone of Alice and her deaf "daughter" Becky, but her car is blindsided by a runaway garbage truck and overturned. "Alice" and Becky managed to escape and the Undead chase after them, leaving Good Rain still trapped inside her car. Later, the zombie presence dies down and she frees herself, eventually wandering into the Moscow test environment following the confusion caused by the real Alice. Good Rain meets the real Alice - unaware that this isn't the same woman she tried to save before - and Becky, deciding to stick with them in order to stay alive. As she follows Alice, she remains steady and calm as they traverse the Umbrella Prime facility, moving between the different city facsimiles and corridors outside of them. Shortly before Alice and Leon's strike team leave the facility, they are attacked by an Uber-Licker. Good Rain tries to defend Becky, but the monster quickly kills her with one slam from its muscular foreleg, breaking all of her bones and slamming her into a wall. Bad Rain Bad Rain behaves in a very similar manner to the original Rain, but lacks any kind of conscience. She is a member of Jill Valentine's squad of Umbrella commandoes and is concerned with nothing but carrying out her mission. She and her team first appear in the Suburbia test environment, waiting outside a ruined house for Alice and Ada Wong. From there, they relentlessly pursue Alice through Umbrella Prime until they catch up to her near the submarine pen. Alice and co. manage to escape to the surface and Umbrella Prime is flooded when Leon's bomb detonates. Bad Rain survives when she and Jill board a submarine to escape and they surface just as Alice and her companions try to get away. In the final showdown of the film, Bad Rain injects herself with a Las Plagas parasite that hardens her bone and muscle tissue, increasing her strength to superhuman levels. The parasite also heals any wounds she receives and pushes out the bullets fired at her. Alice manages to defeat Bad Rain by shooting the ice beneath her feet, causing it to give way. As Bad Rain plunges into the freezing Arctic waters, several zombies that were released into the water when Umbrella Prime was flooded swim toward her and overwhelm her. Bad Rain struggles to get out of the water and threatens to come for Alice. Alice ignores her threat and coldly warns her "Good luck with that" before Bad Rain is dragged down into the freezing waters and consumed by the Undead. Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Resident Evil (franchise) Category:Resident Evil Category:Death by Sickness Category:Death by Shooting Category:Zombies Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:Final Showdown Category:Innocent Victims Category:Mauled to Death Category:Killers Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Death by Consumption Category:Death by Drowning Category:Death by Freezing Rain Ocampo